Talk:Hokage
An unnecessary trivia point I'm talking about this "According to Asuma Sarutobi, his student Shikamaru Nara has the ability to become Hokage, but won't due to him being too lazy to want to." i mean its just someone saying that someone else could be hokage if they tried, what made it deserve a place in the trivia?--Charmanking2198 (talk) 19:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :If Kakashi had been mentioned only once as having potential to be Hokage, he'd be mentioned, why not Shikamaru? It's in the trivia section, it relates to the subject of the article, while still not being vital to it. Omnibender - Talk - 19:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) No? kakashi was going to be appointed as the hokage for real, Shikamaru never even got close to it.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 19:35, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. But above everybody else in the series, Shikamaru was stated to have Hokage potential. A lot of people aspire to become Hokage, but not everyone has the potential to. That's why Kiba for example isn't listed as wanting to become Hokage (not that he doesn't have the potential) or what not.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't think the stuff about people with potential to be Hokage is unnecessary, but I was thinking, we've listed several other people as having held the position, if only temporarily and the Trivia is running a bit long, so could I add a sub-section titled "Non-Canon Hokage" and throw in links to them with a short explanation, it might make the whole think look a bit neater. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Danzo's info Can anyone edit some of Danzo's info? Instead of "He was later appointed as the official Sixth Hokage Candidate (六代目火影候補, Rokudaime Hokage Kōho) after Pain's invasion, but died before he officially entered the office of Hokage." Should be: "He was later appointed as the official Sixth Hokage Candidate (六代目火影候補, Rokudaime Hokage Kōho) after Pain's invasion, but died before he be approved by the jōnin of the village to become officially Hokage.Dragon NJMB (talk) 00:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :That sort of implies he would have been approved by the jōnin, which isn't necessarily the case. I don't see what's wrong with the current statement. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::To me, both state he was going to take office because he was approved. The first implies he was already approved, but just didn't make it back in time to officially take office. The second at least gives a slight notion to the idea that they had not voted him in yet. --Taynio (talk) 02:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Omnibender, this was extracted from the Hokage's article Overview: "...but if the old Hokage dies or is incapacitated before being able to do so, the Fire Daimyō will appoint a Hokage Candidate upon the recommendation of the Konoha council and the Fire Daimyō council. Afterwards, the candidate will need to be approved by the jōnin of the village to become officially Hokage. After being approved, they move into the Hokage Residence to live in and have their faces carved out in the monument behind it..." Dragon NJMB (talk) 21:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :"Enter office" there means exercise the position, not move into the Hokage's Residence. Saying he was a candidate already points out he had yet to officially become Hokage. Omnibender - Talk - 00:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Meaning of Hokage In Japanese, "hokage" means fire light. Although it is true that the letter "kage" normally means shadow, the meaning changes from shadow to light in specific combinations of kanjis. Other examples are tsukikage -> moonlight and hoshikage -> starlight. (talk) 16:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 627 On the last panel of said chapter it says "The strongest soilders are ready"/ "The biggest of the big fish about to flex their might" (depending on your translation). Now I may be reading into it a little too much but does this confirm that Hokages 1-4 are among the strongest in history? Well actually the 2nd and 4th since 1st and 3rd are already considered among them. I'm just saying since Tobirama constantly fought evenly and eventually defeated Izuna (who was noted to be one of the greats among the Uchiha) and Minato is already considered one of the most gifted and on top both are arguably the strongest Kage of their generation. However like I said just very intense speculation. --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 18:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, Hokage are the strongest Kage. Save Tsunade of course. I mean: * Hashirama = god of shinobi * Tobirama = very powerful, inventor of modern ninjutsu basically (shadow clones, flying thunder god, edo tensei, possibly body flicker etc.), skilled with Suiton * Hiruzen = god of shinobi, mastered all Konoha techniques * Minato = young prodigy Hokage, one who can fight Orochimaru on equal ground despite the greater experience and bodily modifications of the latter --Elveonora (talk) 19:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Kakashi as the Sixth Hokage Maybe Kakashi isn't the new Hokage until the end of original manga, but the next movie. Can we add him to the list of Hokage article??--Sulina (talk) 10:46, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :No. Not until it's said either in the manga or the movie comes out.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:48, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler policy? What in the world? Every page is a spoiler... it gives detailed summaries of all events! How is this considered a spoiler ? Stating Kakashi as the sixth is officially canon... DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:19, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ugh, the trailer is publicly available?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:24, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Of course it is. And if you don't know Kakashi is the 6th, then you obviously aren't a big enough naruto fan. The way social media is nowadays, it's seriously impossible to avoid spoilers. If Kakashi is canonically a hokage, why not list him as it? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:35, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :Because the movie hasn't come out yet, he isn't Hokage in the manga--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:36, November 4, 2014 (UTC) The movie hasn't come out yet, yet the page for the main antagonist exists on the wiki. What does that tell you?DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:38, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Candidate First Hokage Madara I feel Madara should be added to the list of Candidate Hokage. The manga and anime made it clear he was on the docket and lost in the election to Hashirama due to his massive unpopularity. So unlike Orochimaru and Jiraiya, Madara was at least on the docket and had a legitimate chance to become Hokage like Danzo did Worth Mentioning, thoughtsShock Dragoon (talk) 18:36, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :I also feel that he should be added as well. Munchvtec (talk) 18:38, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::We have no info whether he was approved by the Fire Daimyō, so I would say no. And it's not like he could've been a predecessor of a previous Hokage.--Omojuze (talk) 18:55, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::But the chapter implied KONOHA'S POPULACE were the people choosing in that situation similar to how Danzo needed the votes. Anyone else I would agree with you, but when it comes to this, makes it sound that it was really up to the villagers and not a Daimyo for the first kage Shock Dragoon (talk) 19:16, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wut? Danzo needed the votes from Jonin, yes, but he also needed the approval of the Fire Daimyo.--Omojuze (talk) 19:20, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::But he was still a candidate no? Munchvtec (talk) 19:22, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but he needs Daimyo approval FIRST, the votes were AFTER you got the approval. So, this implies that both Hashirama and Madara were approved and the voting was next. See what I'm trying to say now? Shock Dragoon (talk) 19:24, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I mean if you don't want to name him a candidate, should we just make a section called "Hokage Nominates" and list Madara there with Orochimaru and Jiraiya? Sounds like a better alternative over having so much in the trivia section about them Shock Dragoon (talk) 20:02, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Munchvtec No, a Candidate is more of like "approved, but by 1/2", as far as we are aware. @Shock Dragon Wut? We do not know whether Madara was approved by the Daimyō. For all we know, Hashirama was the only one wanting Madara to become Hokage. And no, we shouldn't do that.--Omojuze (talk) 20:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I know full well its obvious, but I feel it needs to be said that should Madara been chosen, he would have been the ever Uchiha Clan member to be in control over a village.--JustaNobody (talk) 20:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Why? Iloveinoxxx (talk) 20:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Relationship I think it could be worth mentioning Danzo's relationship with the Third Hokage in the Trivia section because Danzo was a Hokage candidate and further exemplify the point on the relationships between Hokages. I understand if not being worth mentioned, especially since Danzo was only a friend and not a student/teacher. Victory9000 (talk) 18:50, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Overload, Make "Hokage Nominates" Section There is a serious overload in the trivia section guys and most is due to mentioning Madara, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya's nominations as Hokage. You all know I've long advocated that there should be a section on this page dedicated to list Madara as First Hokage Nominate, Orochimaru as Fourth Hokage Nominate, and Jiraiya as Fourth & Fifth Hokage Nominate. Finally allowing me to put this section in would really cut down on the overload of Trivia don't you agree? Please. Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :There's only three trivia points mentioning them it isn't that bad.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 12:33, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Danzō I found an anime pic of Danzō Shimura and uploaded it could we replace the manga version with this its a 1080p upload.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 04:16, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :What was the point in asking if your already changed it? Im in favour of the manga as the anime isn't better at all. --Shrek4chan (talk) 04:27, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::That image is horrible. --Bio havik (talk) 10:51, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::That isn't a suitable image. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:08, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Supporting Kage Since Sasuke's officially known as the "Supporting Kage" (支う影, Sasaukage, Literally meaning: Supporting Shadow), shouldn't he be added to the list of Hokage's as a secondary addition underneath Naruto's article? Since Danzo is on that list despite not being officially inducted as Hokage, Sasuke can be part of the list, right? HygorBohmHubner (talk) 18:41, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :No. Danzo is listed because he was officially appointed to the actual, official position. There's nothing to suggest "Supporting Kage" is anything more than a moniker, there's no official position called that. Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, April 8, 2018 (UTC)